The present invention relates to optical projection systems and methods, and, more particularly, to hemispherical optical projection systems and methods.
Immersive virtual environments have many applications in such fields as simulation, visualization, and space design. A goal of many of these systems is to provide the viewer with a full sphere (180°×360°) of image. In achieving this goal, there is traditionally a trade-off between complexity and cost. Fully immersive systems using rear projection typically use multiple projections placed around the display surface. These systems, however, may require significant alignment and upkeep, including edge blending and color matching. They also may be expensive and may require a room that is on average twice as big as the display surface. Multi-projector front projection environments typically do not require the extra room of rear projection environments, but generally can not achieve the same level of immersion and still may suffer the same cost and alignment problems. Single projector, front projection environments may be lower cost and may also be more readily aligned, but these systems may not provide the user with greater with a 170° field of view (FOV) because the viewer may need to be located behind the projector. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a viewer that is located behind a projector with an angle of projection of approximately 170° achieves an effective FOV of approximately 125°.